For many years, apparatus for spraying agricultural plants have been provided which are adapted to be connected to farm tractors and pulled over fields by the farm tractors. More recently, since the advent of the sit down tractor type lawn mowers, there have been attempts to provide attachments for such mowers which can be used for spraying lawns and bushes.
Most of the known devices have a number of disadvantages such as being cumbersome, expensive to manufacture and difficult to attach to the mower. Most of the attachments are supported on wheels and require alteration of the mower to secure the attachment thereto.
Many of the known devices are quite heavy and cannot be easily and quickly dissembled thereby requiring substantial storage space when not in use as well as being easily transported.
Baran, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,004 discloses a spraying attachment for a mower which is supported in a cantilever fashion to the rear of the mower. The structure of the assembly appears to be quite cumbersome which would be costly to manufacture, heavy to manipulate and quite time consuming to attach to a mower and to prepare for use.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the many disadvantages of the existing mower spraying attachments.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mower spraying attachment which is light weight and is easily secured to a mower without alteration of the mower.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a mower spraying attachment which is inexpensive to manufacture by incorporating some hardware available on the market today.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a mower spraying attachment which is readily dissembled for storage or transport.